


The science of escalation [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [32]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Adam and Caleb and Chloe and Damien attend four very different parties.Part 1 of the "Countdown" series.





	The science of escalation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The science of escalation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298482) by [TheWrongKindOfPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC/pseuds/TheWrongKindOfPC). 



> Created as an ITPE gift for annapods for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017. This podfic does contain a short "talkback" segment after the main reading where I deliver some reader's notes and a message to annapods.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [TheWrongKindOfPC](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongKindOfPC)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wf5imjce3zqebtd/The%20Bright%20Sessions_The%20Science%20of%20Escalation.mp3?dl=0) [11.5 MB, 00:28:02]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pssdw6r846k3hzt/The%20Bright%20Sessions_The%20Science%20of%20Escalation.m4b?dl=0) [20.0 MB, 00:28:02]


End file.
